golden_star_frontierfandomcom-20200214-history
Rave Reaper
''-"Let's go insane."'' -Rave Reaper Backstory Unlike Otoho, his parents were killed on the way back from the Crying Lands in the huge attempt to open the Golden Star Frontier, but the GSF Legion decided not to kill Rave Reaper and secretly sent him to Forgeways at the age of 6. Rave Reaper lived his childhood in Forgeways without much contact with other hugaussians and sekaigas. Not exactly isolated in an unhealthy way as he did have Nightmare as a friend at least. When he was 13 he got very into composing music and really stepped it up at the age of 17. His goofy antics has got the attention of Soryil. Since Hugaussians help eachother even without asking for it, Soryil really decided to clean up his act a bit making them friends. Rave Reaper is good at dyeing hair and helps Otoho maintain her hair's light brown color and shine. He also has made it slightly nicer looking at the tips. Which is something that happened shortly after she arrived and integrated herself into the Forgeways community. Rave Reaper found difficulty learning the praecano arts with Soryil's help and almost decided to be a normal hugaussian. However, after finally creating a good song using a somewhat cheap computer that turned out to be incredible while in between a few tents in his usual spot before a festival started, a star shined in the sky that fell on him, donning him with his astral armament, the outfit in the image. He quickly discovered his speakers that he can create out of starlight can project whatever sounds he can think of. He was the light of that festival. After the festival was over and he went to sleep. He started getting goofy ideas and thought it would be a good idea to go on top of the glacier northeast of Forgeways to blast questionable sounds in the middle of the night that all of Shimmerfar could hear. Soryil knew it was him and quickly came out to stick his head in the ice. The next day, he became famous throughout Shimmerfar and a lot of people found it humorous while others found it stupid. However his performance during the festival made up for it. Chimeri Goldtree, a girl responsible for organizing a lot of Shimmerfar's events knew of this and gave him a visit. She offered to give him a job playing music all throughout Shimmerfar when she asks him to for a ton of money and if he blasts that horrendous thing again or anything bad he'd be fired. He also has a bit of a problem with composing traditional and calm music since he prefers his harsh, droning, high BPM music. This caused Rave Reaper to be one of the most charismatic, respected and famous people in Shimmerfar. He can be strange though. Abilities and Weapons Tier: 5 Stars (As a Helevorian.) 13 Stars (Only with Galaxy Concert, but requires a lot of people.) Rave Reaper is capable of summoning speakers made of starlight that can blast whatever sounds he can think of. He is a master at music. The thing that determines how powerful his blasts are is how good the songs are. He can think up new amazing music during an intense fight. That usually consists of speedcore and mostly machine gun drums and kicks. If he just uses a single sound at billions of BPM it doesn't do very much, unless it's used in a melodic way and at the end of a song as a final drop. The sounds he can produce are not just regular sounds, they are made of a special energy that can even be heard in space. He is also capable of slight frontier energy manipulation and can produce sounds that can be heard from massive distances without being too loud. He also has two scythes too. He usually doesn't fight with physical strength as he is physically kind of weak and skinny, but can resort to them in times of need as he is very ferocious, just not for very long. He also obtains a power later on called the "Galaxy Concert". Allowing him to blast sounds so loud they can shatter planets. In some fights he has bared his teeth which look like that of a jack o lantern's. It's a glowing purple color. Appearance and Personality Rave Reaper's appearance is similar to Elds but more purple and black. He has a black trench coat that has purple designs on it with a hood that covers his face in darkness only revealing his purple glowing eyes. Sometimes he reveals a jack-o-lantern like glowing mouth when serious with sharp teeth. He wears black jeans, a shirt, and knee high boots. With his hood off, he has pale skin, purple eyes and very long black hair. A thing that is very noticeable about him is his morbid sense of humor. He's always making messed up jokes and joking around in a creepy way that some people don't understand. However he never means it and means well and is actually a kind lighthearted person. Sometimes he can be just ridiculous, but it is at least funny and creative. But he does it in ways that aren't offensive to people usually. Surprisingly, he's not good at arguing. A great redeeming quality he has is his self awareness and expression especially in the form of anger. He is always willing to admit he made a mistake Category:Human Characters